coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9782 (29th May 2019)
Plot David confirms to Audrey that Lewis wasn't involved in the scheme and was devoted to her till the end. Nick refutes his statement; Lewis's past behaviour showed him to be untrustworthy. David further reveals that the money was used to buy the barbers. Audrey accuses her grandsons of desecrating Lewis's memory and washes her hands of them, deeply ashamed and sickened by their antics. Sally and Tim entertain Paula, Sophie, Julian Cooper and his partner Jacqui. Sophie is puzzled when the Metcalfes deny their guests a tour of the conservatory as it's being decorated. Tim passes off the noise from the garden as Sally passing wind. DS Beckett arrives at the cafe flat to speak to Carla. Peter knows she isn't ready for an interrogation and summons Scott Heritage to put a stop to it. Nick is furious that David has dropped him in it and scraps with his brother. David ends up face down in the mud. Sally passes off jugged hare from the bistro as her own cooking. Her guests find out about Heracles when Yasmeen and Geoff turn up to complain about the horse helping himself to Yasmeen's magnolias. Sharon is too squeamish to watch Gary be beaten to death and walks out on Rick. Audrey announces Nick and David's guilt to the remaining Platts. Sarah has no trouble believing it as it explains the money in the factory account. As the boys return to face the music, Gail tells them she's ashamed of them. Shona is amazed that David thinks what he did is more forgivable than being unfaithful. Gail sends everyone away so that she can speak to Audrey alone. Rick abandons Gary for a few minutes to take care of a client. Thinking he's going to die, Gary uses the office phone to ring Sarah and leaves her a voicemail apologizing for everything he's put her through and warning her not to go home. Scott arrives and rescues Carla from further questioning. Julian and Jacqui turn out to be horse affictionados and Sally is persuaded to introduce them to the "thoroughbred" Heracles. They're underwhelmed by the horse and Heracles urinates on Julian's shoes. Carla secretly flushes away the medication Peter gives her. Rick is about to finish Gary off with a golf club when the police show up at the office. Gail makes excuses for her sons' behaviour and brings up the fact that Audrey forgave Lewis for his misdeeds. She begs Audrey to show mercy. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Julian Cooper - Jason Riddington *Jacqui - Louise Breckon-Richards *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Scott Heritage - James Doherty Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *Croesus Properties *Holiday park - Lodge area, Platts' lodge and lake Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *The holiday park scenes were shot at Dovestone Holiday Park at Greenfield, near Oldham. The Platts' lodge was Spa Lodge 5 at the same site. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger and Crispin Layfield as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Nick try to explain to a stunned Audrey about her stolen cash; and DS Beckett questions a confused Carla about the factory roof. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,192,827 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns